Ladybird in a Wedding
by Nadine8799
Summary: John Laurens loves Alexander Hamilton. One night, Hamilton declared he's getting married. At least Lafayette was there for him.


Requested by Nic (Guest). 3 words: Home, Wedding, Ladybird. Ship: Laurens x Lafayette. FYI, I don't do gay ships because I'm not sure of my skills to do them but since you asked for it… I'll try. This is a modern AU.

* * *

 **Ladybird in a Wedding**

John Laurens had loved Alexander Hamilton since… well since they first met. Laurens fell in love with his chocolate eyes, his annoying loud mouth, his rosy cheek, his weird demeanor, his skills, basically everything Alexander Hamilton. He was so head over heels, he was willing to get in a fight for him. Mulligan and Lafayette knew this, teased him about it a lot. It was a perfect timing because the three of them wanted a new roommate to share their apartment with. The money wasn't the trouble, just that it was too big to share with only three people. Hamilton fits in easily.

They would eat breakfast together, Laurens' in charge of breakfast, then go to work. Arrived back in the apartment, share their day and eat dinner together. Sometimes they go out to party, sometimes they would rather play games inside the house. Laurens never made a move on Hamilton. Even though Hamilton had come clear that he was bisexual, Laurens was too shy to admit it. Even with all the support Lafayette and Mulligan gave, Laurens was overthinking about things that could go wrong.

It took him wedding declaration to realize that there was such a thing as too late.

Hamilton came to the apartment late that night with his girlfriend. He was proudly holding Eliza's hand as they walked inside, kissed it and smiled at her before declaring to his three best friends, "Eliza and I are getting married!"

Laurens' breath hitched. He wanted to go on a rage and fight anyone who took Hamilton away from him but it's Eliza. The sweetest girl he ever met. He wouldn't even raise his voice against her. He felt hopeless, not knowing how to react.

"Congratulations _les amoureux_!" Lafayette said and hid Laurens behind him. Laurens doesn't know if Lafayette did it on purpose or not but he was thankful. Mulligan took over the conversation and Laurens secretly made his way to the toilet, he wanted to cry his eyes out. But of course, _of course,_ Hamilton would spot him.

"Hey John!" he called Laurens' name so sweetly. Laurens held his tears back with a gulp and turned around. Eliza looked so happy holding Hamilton's arm. He looked so happy having Eliza. "I want you to be my best man."

That's painful to hear but Laurens sucked up his breath, "Of course! Who else is gonna tame your wild mouth?"

It cues the laughter between all of them and in that moment, Laurens ran to his bedroom. Tears streaming down, but it wasn't the problem from him. The problem was how his heart ache over all the wedding thing. From inside his bedroom, he heard Hamilton excusing himself because he want to walk Eliza home, some whispering and finally knocking on his bedroom. "Hey, _mon ami?_ Can I come in?"

It was Lafayette. Laurens gulped and said between sobs, "I would appreciate some alone time Laf."

"You're the hold-me-until-I-stop-crying type, John. Not the leave-me-alone-until-I-sort-my-mind-out type." Lafayette stated and it was clear that he's going to be begging Laurens to open the door until Laurens eventually open the door or he dies trying. So Laurens opened the door, holding onto his head pillow to cover half of his face. Tears streaks on the sides of his face and puffy red eyes, sobbing. Lafayette felt miserable looking at him. He opened his arms. Laurens sighed. The head pillow thrown away at Mulligan's face as Laurens stepped into Lafayette's embrace. The crying continued. Lafayette brushed his hair. His big figure enveloping Laurens easily in his embrace as he whispered, "It's alright. Let it all out."

That night, Hamilton stayed over at Schuyler's. Laurens spent the night in Lafayette's arms.

* * *

"You're the best John." Hamilton praised, before going proceeding to dance with his wife. Laurens sat down. The maid of honor, Angelica, already went dancing. He's alone on the table. His eyes couldn't leave Hamilton's figure dancing with Eliza. Oh, he loved them together. Perfect picture. Wouldn't want to rip them apart. He sighed and sipped his white wine.

Lafayette watched from afar. He was honestly surprised Laurens was able to keep it together. He got through all the parties before the wedding. He got through arranging Hamilton's stuff. He got through the whole thing. Lafayette was worried because Laurens went full on best man mode right the second he woke up in his arms the previous morning. But after the toast Laurens just gave, he couldn't be prouder. Lafayette played in his head, 'Hamilton's not the only oblivious here.'

"Hey John." Lafayette approached him and sat down next to him. Taking John's attention from the newlywed. It worked. Laurens put his wine down and looked at Lafayette. Laurens shoved a phone to Lafayette's face.

"Look at the house they're going to live in! Oh, it's going to be so lonely without Alex ranting about politics in our apartment. But hey…" Laurens looked at the house in his phone, "They're going to make a home in that house."

Lafayette noticed how Laurens' voice was close to breaking, but he didn't comment it. Lafayette took a good look at the house. Simple yellow and white house. It's big. Lafayette figured Hamilton would be thinking of making a family with Eliza. Lafayette nudged Laurens' shoulder, "Look at the bright side. You have Mulligan and me to return home to."

"And we can have movie marathon with pizza and shots!"

"Tone down with the shots. But it's okay on weekends."

"But Lafffff."

 _"Non."_

"That sucks. I can whine to Herc later. He'll give me some shots." Laurens snickered and looked around for Mulligan. Lafayette had a winning streak in his head. He was able to make Laurens happy again. That's his goal the whole wedding. Laurens suddenly grunted. Instead of finding Mulligan, his eyes landed on Hamilton and Eliza again. He let his head his the table, "I just wish I have my own Alex to share my life with!"

"You could have if you weren't so oblivious."

"What?"

"What?"

They shared and awkward silence. Stared into each other's eyes. Laurens never thought he would feel contently trapped under Lafayette's gaze but he did. Lafayette enjoyed the seconds. Then Hamilton shouted Laurens' name, asking for him to drive them to the airport for the honeymoon. Laurens broke their staring, blushing away. He grabbed the car keys and gave Lafayette a shy look, "Duty calls."

"Of course. You're not too drunk, _oui?_ "

"I think I can manage." Laurens joked before leaving to Hamilton. Lafayette was worried, he knew Laurens was joking but he also knew Laurens tend to get a bit too much if he's drunk. Lafayette took another sip of his wine and sat back on his chair. A ladybird landed on his hand, just walking around, almost falling into his wine glass. The ladybird stayed on his fingertip. Lafayette smiled to it.

"What was that poem John Gay wrote?" He pondered, closing his eyes, trying to memorise that poem. "Oh right!"

 _This lady-fly I take from the grass_

 _Whose spotted back might scarlet red surprass?_

 _Fly, ladybird; north, south or east or west._

 _Fly where the man is found that I love best._

Lafayette had a satisfied smile the whole night when he saw the ladybird flew from his hand to Laurens' shoulder.


End file.
